


Chapters

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, this fic does NOT contain any tabinof spoilers dont worry!, you can read this if you haven't read the book I promise nothing will be spoiled for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day of release for Dan and Phil’s book, and emotions are running high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Rest assured, this fic does NOT contain any tabinof spoilers, it simply references the book in its entirety, not any specific content within it!
> 
> I really wanted to upload a little something based on the release of tabinof, though, and since I wrote it at 2am and edited it at 9am today, the day after the release, what better time than the present?? (a girl read this over my shoulder whilst I was editing on the train so I hope she enjoyed it and hi if you're reading this)
> 
> (also, if any of you are going to the Sheffield date of tatinof please let me know, i'd love to meet you!!) 
> 
> Tumblr; cafephan   
> Twitter; idkirsten_

“That’s it.  Everywhere’s open that is now stocking our book” Dan announced as he looked up from his phone, turning the screen to show Phil the contents of the text message from the head of their publishing team.

“Our baby of just under a year, it’s out there” Phil gushed, shuffling in his seat beside Dan, whom eyes him curiously.

“Please don’t refer to our book as a baby, you’re ruining the moment” he joked, partly to elicit a smile from his black-haired lover beside him, and partly to let out some of the pent up anxiety he’d been harbouring since they’d left the flat the morning before to embark upon the journey to their first tour date.

Now, they were being driven somewhere for a late breakfast, though all both of them really wanted was to be left alone for a lay-in, intertwined with each other, with some pancakes waiting. But, their publishing team and management had insisted on paying for all potential expenses, and Dan and Phil were to fully take advantage of the fact.

“Okay, have fun, I’ll be here waiting to take you back whenever you’re ready” their driver told them with a smile as the car came to a stop.

“Why is everyone treating us as if they’re chaperoning us on a school trip” Dan mumbled, causing Phil to laugh.

“I think it’s nice, they’re just trying to make us comfortable. Just try to enjoy it all, we’ve earned this” Phil replied cheerfully, a contrast to how he was mere minutes before, but Dan had no desire to question it.

Instead, he delivered a flippant ‘I guess’, and Phil brushed his fingers against Dan’s softly. _No outward affection in public,_ he reminded himself.

“Congratulations!” a chorus of voices greeted them as they entered the restaurant (both felt awfully out of place being in a restaurant for breakfast, they were very much sloppily made cereal in the morning kind of people, that being if they even had breakfast anyway). They made the rounds of handshakes and side-hugs before everyone was seated, the release of the book of course being the only topic of discussion.

***

After being told more and more statistics that they were already well aware of and having eaten a three course breakfast, they were soon back in the car and heading back to the hotel, and as their phones both continued to continuously vibrate due to overload of notifications, they exchanged wide grins, and linked hands, a subtle way of showing their pride. And perhaps it carried an underlying tone of desire.

Once safely back and alone in their hotel room, they found themselves sitting cross-legged opposite each other on the bed, simply gazing into the others’ eyes and still grinning widely.

“I can’t believe we have a book. That’s professionally published” Phil stated, clearly in disbelief.

“That people are reading this very second” Dan added, and upon hearing Phil’s sharp intake of breath reached forward to grab his hands again, and rubbed his thumbs across them comfortingly.

“Sorry, I know I’m being stupid, I just can’t believe it, you know? This little thing, this idea we had last year that at the time seemed so crazy and impossible,” Phil stopped mid-sentence to cast his gaze to a copy of their book which laid on the bedside table, “and now this has happened. Every time I see it, I can’t believe it’s real” he trailed off as his gaze remained fixed on the book, and the scene bought a smile to Dan’s lips.

“I’m so proud of you,” he told Phil, who turned back to face him, but dipped his head as he blushed deeply. “You’ve written a book that was a bestseller in the pre-sale charts, and is already selling out in places” he added, regurgitating the last clause from their marketer during breakfast.

“It wasn’t all me! You’ve done amazing things in your life, Dan, and now they’re all, well mostly, documented in one place for the world to marvel at, and be as proud of you as I am” Phil’s compliment made Dan blush deeply in return, and he wasted no time in then closing the gap between them and sweetly kissing his boyfriend, a kiss that escalated in passion with every second that passed.

“Happy book release day” Phil smiled once they pulled apart, and repositioned himself so he was resting his head on Dan’s chest, and Dan placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Happy book release day, Phil” he replied, wrapping an arm around Phil’s shoulders and pulling him in closer.

They spent the next hour or so scrolling through their social media feeds, gradually tearing up at seeing their viewers’ reactions to reading the book or seeing it on shelves in shops, as well as indulging in the occasional text post detailing all the reasons in which various viewers were proud of everything they had achieved.

“Hey, Phil?” Dan broke their comfortable silence a few minutes later.

Phil manoeuvred himself so he was sitting beside Dan, and smiled encouragingly for him to continue.

Dan bit his lip for a few seconds before he spoke, which caused Phil to hang on his every word.

“This is a bit of a weird question and it might sound stupid, but hear me out… Do you think we made them proud?” he asked, then resorted again to biting his lip.

“Who? The viewers? Every single tweet and post we’ve been mentioned in says so-“

“No,” Dan interjected, and looked down at his phone, a second later flipping the screen around to show Phil just who he was talking about. On the screen was a screenshot of the two of them from the first _Phil is Not on Fire,_ taken from a viewer’s tweet.

Upon seeing the image Phil was momentarily confused as to what Dan could mean, but realisation soon hit him like a ton of bricks.

Again, he readjusted himself, so they were once again sitting opposite each other, cross-legged. He took Dan’s (now slightly trembling) hands in his own and enveloped them in a warm embrace, and took a deep breath as he began to speak.

“That day, we made three promises, did we not?” he asked, gesturing to Dan’s phone which was now locked, but it was obvious what Phil was referring to, and Dan nodded.

“We promised to still be together in six years’ time, which we are,” he began, and Dan nodded rapidly, blinking back tears.

“We promised to make something of ourselves, which I don’t think anyone can argue we have more than done so” Phil continued, swallowing a lump in his own throat as he gestured to their book, in doing so encompassing all of their remarkable achievements as a twosome. Again, Dan nodded as opposed to attempting to speak, the tears becoming too much to handle as they began to involuntarily spill down his cheeks.

“And finally, we promised to be happy, quite a broad statement but we both know what we meant. Now, I can only answer for myself here, and I am, but… are you happy?” Phil prompted an answer, and Dan nodded. He nodded with so much vigour he wouldn’t have thought it possible, but it would have to do as his vocal chords were not working in his favour.

Phil grinned and squeezed Dan’s hands, and Dan let out a shaky laugh as more tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Then I doubt there is anyone else they’d rather be right now, well.. in their future, our now” Phil stated, again gesturing to Dan’s phone and the screenshot that were to greet them once unlocked, “like I told you before, enjoy it all, we’ve earned this” he brought Dan’s hands up and kissed them softly, watching on as his boyfriend desperately tried to calm himself down.

Which he did, a few minutes later.

“I love you” Dan whispered in Phil’s ear after kissing him swiftly, then went back for another. Another far more passionate, hungry kiss.

“I love you, I love you¸ I love you” he repeated gleefully as he peppered Phil’s face with butterfly kisses, as the other man giggled and tangled his hands in Dan’s hair.

It seemed only seconds before a loud vibration interrupted them, and Dan groaned as he was forced to retrieve his phone, though a shiver of excitement going down his spine upon reading the notification.

_2 hours until TATINOF #1 !!!!!!_

“Is it time?” Phil asked, eyes bright, twinkling, even.

Dan nodded, his smile growing. “It’s time”

With that, both jumped off of the bed and began scurrying around the hotel room, throwing essential items into their backpack and generally cursing themselves for not doing so earlier.

Dan picked up the book as they walked to the door, and hugged it to his chest as he smiled at Phil, whom instantaneously returned it.

“I love you” he whispered, and pressed a gentle kiss to Dan’s lips.

“I love you” Dan reciprocated, packing the words with as much emotion and sincerity as he could muster.

With that simple exchange, as extensive affection just wasn't their style, and another shared kiss they left the room, ready to embark upon yet another new chapter of their lives together.


End file.
